This invention is a new process to produce polyparaphenylene vinylene polymers, whether substituted or not, or polyparathienylene vinylene polymers, whether substituted or not.
These polymers can have very high molecular weights, comparable to those of polyethylenes, which makes them of particular value in the plastic transformation industry, where they can be machined in the form of fibers, films or gels. In addition, they can be doped to obtain sufficiently conductive properties to allow them to be used as anti-static materials capable of dissipating electrical charges.